


In the paper

by sloganeer



Series: Nicky [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lex, of course, in the Lifestyles section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the paper

**Author's Note:**

> for lj user=bexless.

Clark wakes with the crash. Even half asleep, he reaches across the bed to grab hold of a Lex who isn't there.

"Wha?" He runs a hand over his face and through his hair, finally taking a look around. Smallville, right. No wonder he needed a vacation.

Dad pokes his head up over the railing.

"I wake you, son?"

Clark gives himself a shake before getting out of bed. "It's fine, Dad. Chores to do, anyway."

"Nope. Not this time. I made a promise to Lex." Dad shakes his finger at him, then turns to head down the stairs. "Go on inside and have some breakfast. Your son's working on his weight in pancakes, and he could probably use the help."

-

He's sitting up at the island when Clark comes into the kitchen. There's a stack of dripping pancakes and the Daily Planet comics laid out in front of him. Clark ruffles Nicky's hair, and leans across the table to give his mom a kiss.

"What can I get for you, sweetheart?" She starts to get up, but Clark's hand on her shoulder keeps her at the table.

"I can do it."

He grabs three pancakes from the oven, throws bacon on top, and syrup over everything. Moving a chair closer, Clark pokes Nicky, making him laugh.

"Hey, kid. What are we doing today?"

Nicky looks up from Calvin and Hobbes, squinting at Clark. "We have to wait for Papa."

"You want to wait till tomorrow?" Clark asks. Nicky shakes his head adamantly.

Mom's waving her fork around, trying to finish chewing before she speaks. "Lex called earlier. I forgot, I'm sorry."

"Oh God, what happened?" Clark's arm goes around Nicky before he realises it.

"Nothing, nothing. He just--" Mom flips through her pieces of the Daily Planet and slides a page his way. "He just wanted to talk to you when you saw this."

"Oh, jeez."

It's Lex, of course, in the Lifestyles section. A candid from the hospital benefit that kept him in the city this weekend. He's at a table, his tie pulled loose, and a hand on the arm of the women next to him.

"What's the big deal?" Clark pushes away from the table to grab the phone. "Did he sound freaked, Mom?"

"I couldn't tell. He was yelling at traffic most of the call."

Nicky shoves another forkful of pancakes in his mouth, chewing noisily and watching Clark on the phone. His big eyes follow the pen Clark picks up off the counter to twirl absent-mindedly.

"Here you go, sweetie." Clark steps forward and puts the pen in Nicky's sticky outstretched hand. "Why don't you draw Papa some hair?" Nicky goes to work on the picture and the phone stops ringing.

"Clark?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on?"

"You saw the picture?"

"I did, but I don't understand why you're worried. They've done this before. We always get through it."

"The Inquisitor has an even bigger story."

The telephone cord stretches just far enough for Clark to watch Nicky's art project over his shoulder.

"Well, it's not like she's pregnant," Clark jokes. Nicky's finished giving Lex an afro. He starts on a beard next. Lex still hasn't spoken. "Lex?"

"That's what she's claiming."

"Fuck."

Clark gets yelled at in both ears, and his son gives him a particularly odd look. He says 'sorry' to his mom, gives Nicky a quick squeeze, and takes the phone around the corner.

"You'll be here soon?"

"I'm in the car right now, Clark."

"This is so stupid. God, and I should call Lois."

"Yeah, she's gonna love this one."

Clark leans back against the wall. He's been up less than an hour, but he's ready for bed again. Mom's laughing in the kitchen; Nicky must have finished his masterpiece.

"Hey." Lex's voice over the phone pulls him back. "Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah, of course."

Mom's starting on the dishes and Nicky's eating off Clark's plate when he comes back in with the phone.

"Here you go." Clark kisses Nicky's cheek and puts the phone in his hand. "Talk to Papa."

"Clark, are you going to--"

"Not hungry, Mom. I'll just be outside."

He stands on the porch for a minute, listening to Nicky ramble about pancakes and tigers and Lex's new hair. He walks down the steps and out to the driveway, listening for the sound of Lex coming home.


End file.
